disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever After (fireworks show)
Happily Ever After is a fireworks and projection mapping show that debuted at the Magic Kingdom on May 12, 2017. Unlike its predecessor Wishes, the show includes projection mapping, lasers, and searchlights, as well as pyrotechnics. The music also includes a theme song from Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher. Show summary The spectacular will inspire guests to seek out and find their own “Happily Ever After” by showcasing some of the greatest adventures Disney characters have taken to achieve their dreams. The show will feature the latest fireworks and pyrotechnics and original animation, plus a heart-tugging original score. And thanks to the inclusion of state-of-the-art projection mapping technology, more Disney characters than ever before will be featured in the show. The show was promised to feature largest and most technologically advanced projection mapping display in Disney theme parks history. Show scenes * "Happily Ever After" (show theme) * Wish ** "Down in New Orleans (Prologue)" (The Princess and the Frog) ** "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) ** "Part of Your World" (The Little Mermaid) *** Ratatouille *** Tangled ** "Out There" (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (rumored to receive a twin to Disney Dreams!) * Adventure ** "Touch the Sky" (Brave) *** A Bug's Life *** Cars 3 *** Up *** Finding Nemo ** "How Far I'll Go" (Moana) * Friendship ** "Friend Like Me" (Aladdin) *** "Trashin' the Camp" (Tarzan) *** "Hakuna Matata" (The Lion King) / "I've Got No Strings" (Pinocchio) *** "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Toy Story) *** "The Bare Necessities" (The Jungle Book) *** Wreck-It Ralph *** Big Hero 6 *** Zootopia *** Inside Out *** Monsters University *** "That's What Friends are For" (The Jungle Book) * Love ** "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen) *** WALL-E *** "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (The Lion King) ** "You'll Be in My Heart" (Tarzan) *** Inside Out *** Finding Dory *** Up *** Dumbo *** Zootopia *** The Incredibles ** "I See the Light" (Tangled) / "A Whole New World" (Aladdin) *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella *** Sleeping Beauty *** The Little Mermaid *** Beauty and the Beast *** The Princess and the Frog * Adversity ** Mulan ** "Wolves" (Frozen) ***''The Incredibles'' ***''The Little Mermaid'' ** "Stampede" (The Lion King) *** Aladdin *** Sleeping Beauty * Heroes Fight Back ** "He's a Pirate" (Pirates of the Caribbean) *** Aladdin *** Brave *** Mulan *** The Incredibles *** Sleeping Beauty * Peace Restored ** "Go the Distance" (Hercules) *** The Lion King *** Aladdin *** Tarzan *** Mulan *** Moana *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella *** The Little Mermaid *** Wreck-It Ralph *** The Princess and the Frog *** Frozen *** Brave *** Toy Story *** Beauty and the Beast *** Pinocchio *** Sleeping Beauty *** Alice in Wonderland *** Peter Pan * Reprise of "Happily Ever After" ** "You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) Trivia *The title and the theme song both came from Hong Kong Disneyland's 10th Anniversary celebration. *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' is the only live action film in the show. *''Moana'' is the only non-Pixar film in the Adventure scene. *Although Shere Khan himself does not appear in the show, however, during the "That's What Friends are For" sequence, a voice clip of either George Sanders or Bill Lee as Shere Khan was used for the castle "singing" the last line before looping into "Friend Like Me". Videos 'Happily Ever After' Nighttime Spectacular Coming to Magic Kingdom Walt Disney World Happily Ever After Animator Interview Disney Creators Ready ‘Happily Ever After’ for Debut at Magic Kingdom Park See also *''Mickey and the Wondrous Book'' *''Remember... Dreams Come True'' *''Disneyland Forever'' *''We Love Mickey!'' *''Disney Dreams!'' *''Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light'' *''Once Upon a Time (fireworks show)'' *''Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular'' References Category:Firework shows Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Pinocchio Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Ratatouille Category:Tangled Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Brave Category:A Bug's Life Category:Cars Category:Up Category:Finding Nemo Category:Moana Category:Aladdin Category:Tarzan Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:The Jungle Book Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Zootopia Category:Inside Out Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Frozen Category:WALL-E Category:Dumbo Category:The Incredibles Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Mulan Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Hercules Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Pixar Category:Pandora Category:Disney parks and attractions